It started with a call
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Just one phone call, and Simon darted to Scandinavia to pick up a strange object that was found... How simple things were back then. How harmless it appeared to be. But the crown was not something to be underestimated by mere mortals. Please R&R!
1. Scandinavia

"And how is Scandinavia?" Betty asked, her sweet voice filtering through the phone.

"It's a bit chilly for me." Simon replied, "But I'll manage. I'm just a drive away from the address."

"I hope whatever those people found was worth it for you to rush off during our wedding planning." Betty said. Simon sighed, with a smirk on his face. His fiance was something else.

"I'll be back before you can say 'Petrekov', my dear princess." he said

"I love you Simon."

"I love you too Betty. Bye."

"Bye." With the final word, the connection ended. Simon put the phone back on it's receiver and left his hotel room. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scribbled out address.

The man who called was frantic, making Simon frantic as well. He couldn't understand most of what the man said though. But the man kept repeating the same address over and over again. Considering they had called from Scandinavia during the trying times of today, whatever he found must have been the greatest find in history.

He drove along, glancing at the address. He turned the volume on the radio listening to a broadcast.

"... And there were no survivors. Unfortunately the president is inconsolable, with his parents perishing during the attack. China and Russia have denied the attack, but investigations are underway in the wreckage to search for clues." The voice said, "In other news, a woman who claimed she was an undead vampire was caught, draining a victim of their blood. However, authorities and witnesses say she turned into a a monstrous creature and flew off, screaming 'I'm not in the mood now. I'm just hungry and need food.' And we are still unsure of just what she meant by that." Simon shuddered.

"Vampires." he whispered, having always been creeped out by the creatures of the night. He lowered the volume and focused on his driving when he reached the street. He slowed down looking for the right number on the houses that lined the road. The buildings were all in various stages of disrepair, with gaudy decorations placed outside to make the property more pleasant. Overall, the street was a horrible wreck.

Simon stopped, having reached the house. He put his car in park and pulled the key from the ignition, going to the front door, and passing an empty small blue tub that had pool floaties in it.

He knocked on the door. There was talking and shouting, two men and one woman. The door opened and Simon instantly had to look down at the short man.

"Um, hello. I'm the antiquarian you called." he said. The man stepped aside, allowing him passage. Simon nodded and walked inside the quaint home. It reminded him of the apartment that he and Betty shared. It was humble and calm, and had the scent of home cooking wafting in the air. A man of Simon's height stepped up to him and held his hand out.

"I am Isaac. My father found the object." he said. Simon shook his hand. A woman looked around a corner at him. Isaac glanced back and said something in a language Simon didn't understand.

"Please sit." he said, motioning for a recliner. The short man sat on the stool next to it.

"Thank you." Simon said, taking the seat. "I couldn't understand your..."

"Father." Isaac said

"Your father." Simon nodded, "I couldn't decipher anything he said, but the address for your home. Just how did he find the... object?" Isaac's father started speaking to Isaac. When he stopped, the young man looked at Simon.

"He and his friend were fishing as he said," Isaac said, "when they hauled in the item. It was beautifully crafted, and they knew it would be worth a fortune. However, father's friend had recently lost his wife and family during an... An attack." The woman returned to the room, something bundled up in rags in her arms. She said something and handed it to Simon.

"So my father let him keep it. But after a few days, he noticed... Changes in his friend. He kept saying he saw visions of monsters and the apocalypse. Vampires, strange space lands with floating lumps, giant animals, and a kingdom of sweets." Isaac continued

"Visions? Sounds insane." Simon said

"He was certain he saw the end of the world because that item, and killed himself before he could ever see it with his own eyes." Isaac said. Simon gulped and looked to the saddened old man.

"I'm so sorry." he said. The old man looked up at him and started shouting at him.

"He says that you name your price, and you can buy it from him. This horrible thing must never see the light of day again." Isaac translated. Simon looked down at the bundle and carefully unwrapped it. As soon as the object was revealed, Simon was appalled at such beauty. The crown appeared to be gold, with three rubies lining the front of it. He held it closer to his face, examining every detail, trying to figure out where it might have come from.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment, I don't have much money with me." Simon said, placing the crown down at his feet and reaching into his pocket. He grabbed a bill and held it out, before digging into the other pocket where his wallet was. The old man snatched the small bill from his hand and said something.

"That will do." Isaac said, "But do not wear it, or your mind will be as poisoned as that of my departed friend."

"Thank you very much." Simon said, picking up the crown and exiting the house. In the sunlight, he held it up and smiled at his distorted reflection on the metal.

"Wait'll Betty gets a load of you." he said with a smile.


	2. Laurence

Simon held up the crown once more, staring at his gold reflection. Although the theory of the metal being gold was still up in the air. With his other hand, he pressed the phone against his ear, trying to study the artifact and speak to his fiancee at the same time.

"This is absolutely beautiful Betty." he said, "I can't wait for you to see it."

"Until you come back home, I'll just have to take your word for it." Betty said, flipping a magazine page. "By the way darling, what did you want for dinner when you got back?"

"Hmm, how about some chicken?" Simon suggested, "Or, no wait! Pasta!"

"How about chicken alfredo?" Betty said

"That'll do nicely!" Simon replied happily, "My plane is ready to board. I'll see you soon, my princess." Betty giggled at the pet name.

"Farewell for now, my king of London." Betty said. She put the phone down and went to the kitchen. Cupboards and drawers were checked to see if she had all of the supplies she needed for the requested meal. She needed some some more tomato paste, and some oregano for flavor. If she was going out, maybe she could call Laurence. Or Laura. She picked up her phone and dialed the right number.

"Hello?" Came the nasally voice

"Laurence, I need to hit the market. Care to join me?"

"Oh my God, sure thing. Just let me get changed, kay?" he said

"Skirt or pants?" Betty asked, curious.

"Mmmmm, I'm thinkin' skirt. I've got a new lavender outfit I'm dying to wear." he said

"Thanks for letting me know." Betty said, nodding her head.

"See you in a few." Laurence said

"Bye Laura." she said, replacing the phone back on the receiver. It didn't take long for Laurence to arrive at Betty's house. He wore a lavender dress with a belt in the middle, accentuating his hips. It matched the large wig he wore, and the lipstick as well. Honestly, he really looked like a woman. Just as he wanted.

"Ready?" he asked

"Sure thing." Betty said, grabbing her purse, a smile on her face. The friends walked side by side to the market. As Betty began to examine a watermelon, Laurence moved closer to her, standing right next to her.

"So..." he started, "How's you and Simon?" Betty rolled her eyes. When they were younger, her and Laurence were off and on lovers. However, as soon as she and Simon started to be "together", Laurence didn't really give up on her.

"We're still in love, and there is no force on heaven or earth that will be changing that soon." she replied.

It wasn't that she didn't like Laurence. She loved him as a brother, and enjoyed every minute they spent together. Even when he started dressing like a woman, she didn't mind. She was surprised at first, but it was fine with her. Laurence was a good friend, but when he was in one of his moods, he was just a whiney lump. Almost like he was a spoiled princess and wanted everything his way.

Simon actually didn't like Laurence for that very reason. He could tolerate Laurence and his attitude for a long time, but Simon just didn't entirely enjoy the time he spent with him. And Laurence could tell. It just gave him fodder to tease Mr. Petrikov.

"Fine. Have fun with the nerd." Laurence groaned. Betty let out a short laugh.

"I plan to do just that as soon as we're married." she said. Laurence gasped.

"You dirty little minx!" he said. The two giggled. Betty put the watermelon down and they continued into the store. She squeezed her purse as they passed by an aisle full of candy. She was trying to cut back on sweets. She had such a large sweet tooth though.

"Go for it. Get your sugar." Laurence whispered

"No. No. I have control..." Betty replied, turning on her heel and walking away. She suddenly stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"Laurence Sharon Princeton." Betty said

"Yeah babe?" he asked

"... Just one pack of bubblegum. Just the one, and that's all." she said, rushing into the aisle and fetching her precious candy. "We still have things to get anyway." She rushed out, grabbing Laurence's wrist to pull along the way.

* * *

><p>He placed the crown on the seat next to him, considering nobody sat there. He even put a seatbelt on it, to make sure it would have a safe flight as well. It was unsafe keeping it out in plain sight, but there was...<p>

Just...

There was something about the crown...

...

Something... Something different. He couldn't place his finger on it, but the crown was really something special. He ran his hand over the metal once more, but then pulled his hand back. He looked at his thumb. It was bleeding. There was no sign of any blood on the crown though. When he glanced back down at his thumb, it wasn't bleeding any more.

He felt a chill on his spine suddenly. He looked around and everything looked fine. But when he was a kid, his mother told him about the meaning of a chill. When you felt it, it meant that somebody walked over your grave.

He wrung his hands and sat back in his seat, letting his mind wander, not focusing on the strange feeling.


	3. Gunther

The plane landed safely and people started filing off in the usual hoarde that they were. Betty tried glancing over the tall and past the thick, trying to spot the one figure she had been missing ever since he left.

"Simon!" she called out over the noise.

"Betty?" a familiar voice called back. With her hopes raised, her searching becamferal most frantic. She let out a yelp when somebody grabbed onto her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around. She laughed until she was put down. She turned around and hugged Simon tightly, giving him a kiss on the lips while doing so.

"I missed you so much princess." he said, letting go to pick the crown that he wrapped up in a spare jacket he carried on the plane with him. For safety reasons, of course. He didn't want anybody to cut themselves on the edges. Especially Betty.

"I missed you too Simon." Betty said, putting a hand to his warm cheek. "Gunther missed you, too."

"Oh Gunther." Simon laughed. His pet was smart, and not like most animals. Gunther could show just what emotion he was feeling no matter what. He was a very special creature.

He was pulled from his thoughts of Gunther as Betty held his hand and began leading him to where the baggage was being unloaded. The engaged couple looked over all of the bags, scanning them and looking for the dark blue duffel bag that belonged to Simon.

"I think I see it. Next to the green pack." Betty said, pointing to the duffel. Simon smiled and gave her the bundled up crown and went to grab the bag. Somebody stepped in front of him, blocking his reach for the bag.

"Excuse me please." he said politely, trying to pass the hulking man, who was looking for his own bag.

"Pardon me." Simon spoke up, trying to squeeze between the man and a lady holding a baby. The child started screaming once it saw Simon.

"I'm sorry but-" Simon started, to be cut off by screams and shoves. He covered his ears, a screeching sound coming through his skull.

"**I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME THROUGH _NOW!_**" he yelled at the top of his lungs. As soon as the words left his mouth, All fell silent, staring in shock at the small man who produced the sound. Simon covered his mouth with both of his hands. A shade of red started to cover his face.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. I... I don't know what came over me." he said apologetically, looking down at the ground. Betty walked over to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her. She was smiling.

It was no ordinary smile. It was the sugar smile that always made Simon's heart melt. It was so sweet and comforting to him. The two embraced as people slowly began talking once more.

"I am so sorry Betty." he said

"It's quite alright Simon." she said, pulling away and looking up at him. "It was a long flight. You're pretty tired, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm just, I never do that." he said

"Don't worry about it." Betty said firmly, turning around and lifting his bag over her shoulder.

"Lets go home sweetheart." she said, taking his hand.

* * *

><p>Other than the outburst at the airport, Simon was perfectly fine as they drove home. Betty kept one eye on him and the other on the road. He was still saddened by his yell though. She did notice him wince when they passed by the church. He did miss the sunday service to pick up the crown, and he always does his best to make it to every service. Was it worth it? He didn't show her the crown yet.<p>

As soon as they arrived at their building, they exited the car and went up to their apartment. Simon was the first to enter and turn on the light.

"Gunther, where are you?" he called out. He heard a scamper of feet and his face lit up. Simon knelt down and held his hands out for the plastic ball that rolled to him.

"Gunther!" he said, lifting the ball up and looking inside, "How's my wittle hedgehog doin'?"

"I'll take care of dinner." Betty said

Although hedgehog's were not as smart as Gunther, not all of them were past experiments like Gunther was. Betty's team watched over him as he grew smarter. The plan was to increase an animal's intelligence to the point of the creature being able to communicate. After three years, they've only ever heard the typical hedgehog squeaks.

He can understand humans though, a step in the right direction.

"Go on scamp, I've got to unpack my things." Simon said, putting the ball back down. He picked up his bag and went to the bedroom. He stopped when he noticed a new picture on the wall.

"Betty, is this the picture that was taken on our trip to Everest?" he asked

"Yes honey, I think it was one of our greatest adventures." she called from the kitchen

"You do have a point." Simon nodded, looking at the yeti that had managed to sneak in on their photograph. Made the front page of all the newspapers, it did. Simon continued on into the room and started unpacking, with Gunther watching him from his ball.


	4. Beautopia

The scent of parmesan chicken wafted through the air in the apartment. The food tasted better than it smelled. Simon was impressed with her improvement since the last time she had cooked. The bread was so hard that not even the axe he had displayed in the living room could break through it.

But he loved her entirely, regardless of cooking talent. He was studying to be an antiquarian and had already amassed quite a collection of strange and unique items.

"You realled improved since your last cooking adventure." Simon said

"Laurence helped me." she replied. Simon mentally groaned at the mention of that Laurence Princeton. Why couldn't he understand that Betty was with him now? She was his princess, not his. He needed to get his big lumpy self out of their lives and fall off a cliff or-

Wait, where were these thoughts coming from? Simon paused in eating, the realization of what he had thought of sinking in.

Laurence was nice, but he was always waiting for Betty to leave Simon and return to him. He has acknowledged the fact and even stepped out of the way for them, but he still wanted Betty.

"Is something wrong?" Betty asked

"No, I'm fine." Simon replied before shoving the remains on the plate into his mouth. When Betty was done, she stood up at her seat. Simon quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth to speak.

"Dinner was delicious sweetheart."he said, watching her return to the kitchen.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet." Betty sail, reaching into the freezer. She pulled out a bottle of wine. The label said 'Beautopias vineyard'.

Beautopia was a resort and spa that they had planned on spending their honeymoon. As the name implied, it was a beautiful utopia. The perfect contrast for the city that they lived in. No worries, no work, just relaxation for two whole months.

"Are you sure you want to use it now?" Simon asked. The wine was said to have been the best wine ever created with a flavor that would blow anybody's mind.

"Simon, you just came back from Scandinavia with a crown, and you didn't call the church apologizing for missing Sunday's service. Besides, after that outburst, I think you need it now." Betty explained. Simon sighed, unsure ohi whether he really deserved it or not.

"Oh, okay fine. Pour me a glass." Betty put the bottle on the table and grabbed two glasses. Simon was the one to uncork the wine. He smelled the end of the cork that was littered with the scent of the drink. It smelled like heaven, sweet berries, flowers. Everything just felt good suddenly.

"Simon?" Betty said, seeing him zone mout after smelling the cork. She waved her hand in front of his face and got no response. She snapped her fingers a couple times. Simon blinked and shook his head.

"That's some stuff!" Simon said

"Enough of just smelling it, let's drink it." Betty said, pouring the red liquid into the glasses. She gave one to Simon and lifted the other one up.

"Here's to your crown and safe plane travel." she said

"Yeah, I think I'mobverse my nervousness about flying now." Simon remarked

"To that, too." Betty said, "and to you not fretting or making a fuss over missing church."

"And here's to hoping I never have another outburst again." Simon said

"Oh Simon, honestly. You were just tired. So, cheers." Betty held her glass out and Simon gently tapped his own against hers. In unison they both took sips from their glasses.

They were both thrown into a dizzy and magnificent world of color and sound. The warmth and comfort made it all the more wonderful in every way it could possibly be. Everything seemed to make place, pieces fell into place, all just became right in the world.

Simon at one point felt lost, but then Betty took his hand and pulled him on the right path. The two kissed passionately. They felt as if they were falling in love with each other for the first time again. Nothing could ruin this moment as Simon lifted her up and spun her around as they continued spinning. They fell over and landed softly on the couch, with Simon on top of Betty. They giggled and again kissing once more.

After an hour of love and beauty, the wine's effects began to wear off. The world returned to normal around them, and they began to become aware of everything around them, especially furniture. The two sat curled around each other on the couch, both of them missing their shirts and glasses, but happy all the same.

"That was amazing." Betty said

"I think my mind is blown... Today is Tuesday right?" Simon asked

"Honestly, I don't care right now. Ask me in the morning." Betty said. She did a double-take looking at Simon's head. "Dear, I think your wearing key shirt for a turban."

"And your sitting on mine, sweets." Simon replied, pulling the article of clothing off of his head. With the moment being over, the two put their clothes back on and just relaxed together on the couch, with the tv on in front of them.


	5. Animal

The two laughed as their favorite sitcom ended and the credits started to roll. Simon had an arm around Betty on the couch.

"That was the best episode yet!" Betty commented

"You say that every week a new episode comes out." Simon said

"Well every week the next new episode always one ups the last one." she replied. Simon was about to say something when a bulletin came over the screen.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news." a voice said before a man came onscreen, "This just in, the vampire woman who caused the massacre earlier this week has decided to come out for an interview." The couple gasped at this news. There was a soft growling sound when the man was quiet.

"Gunther shush! We want to hear this." Simon whispered. The man faded away, his image replaced by the vampire woman standing behind a podium with several microphones on it.

"Hello citizens of the world. I've asked for this meeting to explain the reason for my killings," she started. There was more growling.

"Gunther!" Simon snapped

"The fact of the matter is that... I need the food. Not for myself, not entirely... I'm pregnant." she said. The sound of a hundred voices gasping at once came from the screen, along with Imon and Betty as well.

"I needed the food for my baby, so that I can give birth to her, and raise her to be my little vampire princess." the vampire said, "Now I'm guessing you all have questions that you want answered, so fire away." all of the reporters in front of her raisenether hands and voices, asking all sorts of questions. She pointed at one person, and everybody silenced.

"Is there any idea as to who the father might be? Vampires are incredibly rare to almost non-exsitent, and the idea that you are carrying a vampire baby is just... Weird, it's very weird." the reporter said

"The father... Well, I... I can not say who he is, for his own safety." the vampire replied. Betty turned the television off.

"Well good for her. I think if she wanted that baby, then she deserves a chance to raise it, without worrying about what the world might think." she said. There was still growling coming from Gunther.

"Ugh, Gunther what is the matter with you?" Simon yelled standing up to find where the hedgehog was.

"Calm down Simon, he's just a hedgehog." Betty said as he walked into his room. He turned the light on and found Gunther in his ball, glaring and growling at the bundle that contained the crown. Simon raised an eyebrow at this and picked up the bundle. Gunther chirped and squeaked upat him, a worried tone to his little voice.

"There's nothing to worry about Gunther." Simon said. He picked up the ball and carried the crown and Gunther back with him to the couch.

"Find what he was growling at?" Betty asked

"It's nothing to worry about though." Simon said. He placed Gunther's ball down beside him and unwrapped the crown. For third time that evening, Betty gasped. The crown was absolutely gorgeous in every way. The shine of the metal, the glistening stones, it was beautiful.

"You certainly weren't kidding Simon!" she said, "I think this is the greatest piece in your collection!" Betty took it from him and examined it closely.

As Simon watched her turn it over and around in her hands, he couldn't help but feel... Possessive of it. It was his and she was ogling at it, like he was going to give it to her, like he was going to let her wear it! The crown was his!

Simon touched his forehead, trying to clear his mind of the cruel thoughts that had invaded. Why would he ever think such things towards Betty? He loved her! He loved her with all his heart.

"Simon? Are you okay?" she asked

"A little." Simon said

"Are you still upset about the airport incident?" she asked

"A little." Simon muttered. Betty took his hand and gave it a squeeze. She glanced down at his crown and an idea struck her.

"Hey, put this on!" she said

"What? No, no I can't wear a crown. Royalty wear crowns, and I'm far from being royal." he said

"And your point?" Betty asked, "I've seen little girls wearing tiaras, and waving a magic wand, claiming they're queen or princess of something strange and ridiculous. Once I saw a girl who said she was the princess of ghosts."

"I know, but me? Wearing a crown?" Simon asked

"And you'll be King Simon Petrikov, ruler of the penguins." Betty said, knowing penguins were Simon's absolute favorite animals. "And I will be your... Candy princess, Madame Bubblegum."

"The whole thing sounds... Sweet." Simon said with a smirk.

"Well then your majesty, here's your crown." Betty held the crown out to him, bowing her head.

"Oh alright." Simon said, taking the crown. It was just for a few laughs, what harm could it do? He put it on his head and stood up.

"How do I look?" he asked. Honestly, the crown looked a little goofy on him.

"You look very regal, my king."Betty stood up and curtsied.

"May I have this dance princess?" he asked, holding a hand out to her.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure." Betty replied. The two clasped hands and spun around, dancing in the living room, laughing and smiling the whole time.

"Your majesty is certainly an excellent dancer." Betty said. She let out a squeak when Simon quickly pulled her close, holding her in a tight hug.

"Easy Simon, save this for the honeymoon." she said

"The world in flames." he whispered

"Wh-what? Simon?" Betty asked

"This world is going to be destroyed in fire. Mushrooms, mushroom's everywhere! Suffocating and killing all life on this planet! No human will survive unchanged!" Simon said, holding Betty uncomfortable tighter.

"Simon you're scaring me! Let me go!" Betty said

"No! You are mine, and mine alone! Not Laurence's or anybody else's!" Simon yelled, throwing her on the couch. "Don't you understand? I can protect us! This mortal flesh will burn, but with the power of snow, frost, and ice, we will be saved, and together we shall rule over the new world order!"

"Simon," Betty held his face to look into his eyes, "Please calm down and stop this, now."

"Does the world ever stop spinning? Does time ever stop turning? Do the planets ever cease their constant dance across the universe?" Simon said pulling away, "I will not be stopped. Even when the mushrooms fade, even when the world is filled with the ashes of those murdered in the oncoming war, even when God dies and becomes replaced with a strange monster, No! I will remain! The power of ice will rule over this land! And I shall be it's king!"

"Simon stop this!" Betty said. She quickly jumped off the couch and slapped him across the face. The crown harmlessly fell off his head. Simon himself fell back onto the floor, and held the spot he was slapped. The world felt like it was in a daze.

"What, what happened?" He asked. He noticed the crown sitting next to him. With a small yelp he kicked it away.

"Is that really you Simon?" Betty asked

"Betty? What's wrong?" he asked, standing up, "Did you see the visions too?" He reached a hand out to touch her face.

"No I did not!" she yelled, pulling away. She stared at him, looking at his face with such contempt.

"Betty, what happened?" he asked. Betty shook her head, she rushed past him into The bedroom. Simon followed and tried to get in, but the door was locked.

"Betty!" he said

"No! Go away!" She yelled. "Sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Betty..." Simon whispered. He heard Gunther growling. He hurried into the living room and found the hedgehog growling at the discarded crown again.

"I think you're right Gunther." he said, "That crown is trouble."


	6. Father

"And just how soon can it arrive?" Simon asked on the phone, pacing back and forth in the living room, Gunther following on his heels. When Betty peeked out of the bedroom door the morning after Simon's "episode", this was the sight she was greeted with.

"It should get there in about a week." the man on the other end said.

"_NO!_ It needs to get here as soon as possible! I need something to keep my... Object hidden away from the world." Simon said

"I got that. One extra large safe, fireproof, unbreakable, and magic resistant." the man said

"Yes, and I want it here... I want it here yesterday!" Simon said firmly. He used a tone that differed from the airport or last night. Betty opened the door a tad more, noticing how Simon was acting more like his normal self.

"Alrgiht, the fastest it can be delivered is in three to four that be okay?" the man asked. Simon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The crown needed to be locked away as soon as possible. Shunned from the light of day, never to return to mortal eyes. However, soon will have to be three to four days.

"Yes, that will do. Thank you." he said

"Thank you for ordering from Sid'S safe for all your safe needs." the man replied. Simon hung up the phone. He sighed and stopped walking glancing down at Gunther, who was sitting back on his hind legs staring up at him, waiting to see what his master will do next. Simon let his head hang as he decided what he was going to do next.

"Maybe he could help." Simon said. He picked up thephone once more and dialed a number that he knew by heart. He held the phone next to his ear, and began pacing once more, Gunther following close behind.

"Hello?" Came a comforting voice. Simon suddenly stopped, making Gunther crash into him and roll back in his ball.

"Yes Father, it's me Simon." he said

"Petrikov." the father said, "You missed last Sunday."

"I know, I know, and please forgive me for that, but I recently acquired an object that I would like you to examine." Simon said

"Simon, if this is anything like the supposed 'Skull of Death himself' that you have in your collection, I'm afraid I am going to have to pass." came the response

"No, there's something... Wrong with this. There's something otherworldly about it. Something, almost, demonic." Simon explained, trying his bast at phrasing the words to make the Father listen. There was a pause on the other end.

He was listening.

"Demonic?" the Father finally asked

"Yes. It's a down, and when I put it on... I saw visions. Such horrible things." Simon explained, "I saw talking animals, spiky people and lumpy people, a strange cosmic owl, and living fruits and vegetables."

"Living fruits and vegetables?" the Father asked, "Simon, are you certain you weren't hallucinating, or dreaming for that matter?"

"I wasn't dreaming, I was awake when this happened. I recently arrived back from Scandinavia where I found the crown." Simon explained, "After dinner, Betty and I had some wine from Beautopia."

"So you _were_ hallucinating." the Father said

"No! No I wasn't! I swear!" Simon said

"From what I've heard of Beautopian wine," the Father said, "the drinkers are rushed through so many moods that the chances of them actually seeing things that aren't really there is actually com-"

"**I WAS NOT _HALLUCINATING!_**!" Simon yelled, "**YOU _FOOL!_ YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SAW WITH THAT _DESPICABLE_ CROWN ON MY HEAD!** AND AFTER, BETTY COULDN'T EVEN **LOOK** AT ME. I _KNOW_ what I saw, so don't you **EVER** tell me that the visions were just hallucinations."

Betty closed the door, hiding herself away from the sight of her husband on a rampage. Gunther even rolled his ball under the couch.

The Farher was silenced. Simon stared at the phone, surprised at the outburst. He was getting angry, but he would never yell at the head of a church! That in itself could be considered blasphemous.

"I... I am so sorry. I just, I don't know what came over me." Simon apologized

"In all my years of knowing you Petrikov, I have never heard you raise yor voice in such a way." the shocked Father finally said

"I know, and I am so sorry for that. But this is why I need you to examine, and possibly even, exorcise whatever demon might be in this crown." Simon said. There was the sound of rustling paper, as the Father searched for his calendar.

"I am truly sorry Simon, but our meeting can not happen today." the Father said, "However, I have free time tomorrow. Five pm."

"Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Simon said

"Think nothing of it Simon. But please, try to control your emotions." the Father said before hanging up.

Pas soon as she heard silence, Betty picked up the phone they had in their bedroom and dialed a number that _she_ knew by heart.

"Hello, Laurence?" she said the second the phone was picked up, "I need to talk to you..."


	7. Goodbye

What could he say? What should he say? I'm sorry is a good place to start. I'm sorry for everything Betty, I love you. Yes. That's good.

Simon sat across the table from Betty who continued to stare at him while chewing on her cereal, one spoonful at a time. The tension in the air was so thick, butcher knife couldn't even cut through it.

Betty had made her decision though. She knew what she must do. Simon was not the same man she fell in love with any more. Ever since that blasted crown came into their lives just the other day, he changed. Or perhaps he was revealing his true self. Either way, he was not a man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Betty, uh..." Simon started, "I want to talk to you about last night, and about my outbursts, and... The visions I saw while I was wearing the crown."

"That sounds fascinating Mr. Petrikov, but unfortunately, I must be on my way. The lab won't wait for me." she said standing up and dropping her bowl into the sink, "And by the way, I'll be coming back after work for my things."

"Your your things?" Simon asked

My things... Those two simple words. It felt like a dagger of ice was pushed into his heart. It was not asa sudden as a stabbing pain, but it slowly grew with every second realization settled in.

"Yes, my things." she said. Betty picked up her coat and made her way to the door. She was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No Betty please." Simon said

"Remove your hand sir!" Betty said, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"You can't leave me now. Please, I'm begging you, don't leave me." Simon said, tears threatening to break out of his eyes.

Betty stared at him, sorrow and sadness taking hold. The two shared a bond in the moment when their eyes met. It was as if in unison they both recalled the days that led them to this day.

They met at a symposium. Well, it was kind of a cross between a symposium and a barbecue, but there were a lot of smart people of every kind there. It was overwhelming for Simon, but Betty felt right at home amongst the smarties.

Then, he saw her. An angel, a princess, a goddess!

Love in human form was Betty when she spoke of the project that would eventually affect Gunther. After the lecture ended, Simon constantly fretted never seeing her again, never having the chance to hear that voice, never getting close to caress the sweet soft face that she had.

Then, as if by chance, he spotted her once more, alone, in the hotels bar. He fixed his hair and adjusted his bow-tie, then sat down next to her.

"Hello sir." she said to him.

His very heart melted once she looked at him.

"My name Simon pretty princess Betty." he said. Betty giggled as a bright red covered his face.

"Um, w-what I mean is..." Simon stammered, trying to find the right words, but the only thing that ran through his head was "pretty princess".

"I like movies." she said, silencing him in an instant, "I'll buy the popcorn if you buy the tickets." It felt like Simon's heart stopped.

Did _she_ just ask _him_ on a date? What was he going to say? What did he want? Get it together Petrikov! Answer this heavenly creature now!

"Yeah sounds nice." he said, his voice cracking slightly. He put ahead over his mouth when he heard the mutinous sounds escape his throat. Betty giggled once more, with a sweet lilting sound that resembled bells blowing in the breeze.

That was how it all began. That was how their first conversation became their first date. That was how they discovered how much the two had in common, how they decided to keep in contact, how they wished they could be together until finally Simon asked the question which sealed their fates and bound the two together.

All of that led to this moment. Betty halfway out the door and Simon pleading her to stay.

"Please, after everything, please don't go." Simon said, "I'll get rid of the crown. I'll get rid of all my antiques!"

"I can't ask you to do that. Those antiques are your life." Betty said

"I'll be friends with Laurence! We'll be the best of buds and, oh please Betty!" Simon said, down on his knees at this point.

"Simon, I don't feel safe with you, not after everything you said while wearing that crown." Betty admitted

"But what did I say? Please tell me! I take it all back!" Simon continued begging

"It's too late now. The damage is done. And I think we need to take this marriage easy for now and be apart." Betty said. Simon clutched his chest, feeling his heart breaking ventricle by ventricle.

"No. Please." he whispered, tears forcing their way out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Simon. Good-bye." Betty said, closing the door behind her. Simon stared at the door, praying that it will open, praying she'll come back. Several minutes passed. She didn't


	8. Thinking

"Come on Simon, think! Whatever it was that you said has to buried in your subconscious somewhere." Simon paced in the living room, trying to figure out what he had said to Betty.

Although it seemed like a fruitless endeavor, Simon came up with the idea that if he remembered just what he had said exactly, maybe he could apologize better. And Betty would realize that he meant what he said about being sorry for the things he did say. And she would come back, and they could get married, and all would be well once more.

This began an hour after she had left him, and continued countless hours after. He had lost track of time, forgetting whether the sun was rising or setting. A whole day actually passed, but he couldn't think of what he said.

He was a man who come up with an explanation for a lot of things, for almost anything, but he was drawing a complete blank.

But Betty...

He couldn't understand why.

And after so many attempts of neurological stimulation to try to recall what he had said, he couldn't think of any reason that what he said made her leave. She was tough enough to take any criticism, and kind enough to see a joke.

But what did he say?

The pain of not knowing the reason why was unbearable.

He paused to glance out the window. Their home was on the fourth floor of the apartment building. They had a penthouse.

But his home, his life is nothing without Betty.

Right now, he was just a broken, hollow, shell of a man, with an empty heart and a bunch of old stuff in his home.

With just a little jump, he would _be_ nothing, lying on the side walk below.

Suicide was not something he ever thought about in the past, but now. After everything. After losing his princess. His heart just couldn't take any more. He just wanted to leave this life.

He opened the window, a cool breeze blew. Children were laughing as they played. People mingled and walked together.

Just one jump...

The phone rang.

He may as well answer it. He could at least tell somebody good bye.

"Hello. Simon Petrikov speaking." he answered

"Oh good." came the Fathers voice, " I wanted to let you know Simon, I had a cancellation in my schedule today. If you want to bring the crown over at 1, that will be fine."

The crown. That blasted piece of metal! The reason for everything! _That_ should be thrown out the window! _That_ deserved to be broken into a million tiny pieces! He wanted to do it. He wanted to see the item smashed so nobody would ever have to be tortured by its visions.

But what was stopping him?

Several times he had thought of different ways ofdespising of the crown. A couple times, he was almost about to do it. But he just couldn't bring himself to complete the task.

He couldn't destroy it.

"Simon?" the Father asked, concerned that he hadn't gotten a response.

"Yes, 1 will be fine." Simon responded

"I will see you then, Simon." the Father said

"Good bye." Simon said. They hung up their phones. Simon sighed and looked down at Gunther.

"Don't look at me like that. I know the crown is trouble, but maybe he can help. Maybe he can drive whatever demons that are in it away." Simon said to the hedgehog. "I do want to destroy it, or throw it away, or sell it, i dont know. But I don't want _anybody_ to ever have to see the things that I've seen. Nobody should have to go through this pain." He knelt down and put a hand on the ball. "I know your worried about me. I'm worried too. But the least we can do is try, and see if the Father can help."

There came the sound of the chiming clock. It was twelve-thirty, and the church was across town. Simon grabbed a heavy coat and wrapped it around the crown for safe keeping.

"Everything will be alright after this. The crown will be exorcised, Betty might even come back, and we'll all live happily ever after, like nothing ever happened." Simon said to Gunther. "I'll be back soon." He checked to see if he had everything that he would need before leaving his home. Outside, the cool breeze felt chillier than before.

As he opened the door to the car, a newspaper stuck itself against his leg thanks to the wind. He put the crown down on the drivers seat and picked it up.

The breeze felt like icicles stabbing into his skin when he read the headline.

He threw the paper down and shook his head. He didn't want to focus on the world right now. He just wanted his own problem solved. As he drove away, the paper turned over in the wind.

The headline "World War III" was visible to anybody passing by.


	9. Exorcism

It was a cloudy day. The beautiful blue sky and bright shining sun, hidden by the grey and white tufts that resembled cotton-candy. Slightly paranoid, and holding the bundled up crown closely, Simon glanced around himself as he entered the church, making sure he wasn't being watched.

Inside, the father stood in front of the altar, staring up at the stained glass window of Jesus holding a little lamb. Simon bowed his head and closed his eyes, and said a silent prayer.

"Dear lord, protect me from evil. Do not let this crown be my undoing. And please bring Betty back into my life. Or at least give me the strength to do all of that. Please. Amen."

"Simon." the man in question jumped when he heard his name. The Father smiled at him.

"There is nothing to fear here. And I am not to be feared as well." he said

"You have no idea what I saw while wearing this piece of tin." Simon said, "The visions I saw plague my nightmares. Even now, the images are burned into my very brain." The Father held his hand out, pointing to where his office was.

"This way then. Let's see if we can clean that artifact." he said. Simon bowed his head and went into the direction he was told.

The office was large enough for any man to take care of business, yet small enough for the humble modest man that was the Father. Hanging on the walls were pictures of family and fellow Fathers he had met.

Simon jumped when the door closed behind him. It was only the Father, walking in with a small cask and a bowl. He sat behind the desk that stood in thescented of the room, placing both items on it.

"The crown, please." he said

"I think it would be best if I hold it instead of you, Father." Simon said, unwrapping the artifact. As expected, the Father's eyes grew wide at the item in Simon's hands.

"Yes of course." he said, standing up and pushing the bowl closer to Simon. He placed the crown down inside of it.

The Father pulled the top off the cask and held it over the bowl and the crown. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"With this holy water, and the strength of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, I bid what demons that hide within this crown, begone." he said, tipping the cask over so the holy water would flow out of it and onto the crown.

What happened was impossible. Scientifically speaking, it shouldn't have happened. The water that hit the crown instantly solidified and fell around the crown in the bowl. It was beautiful and strange. Like a thousand tiny crystals surrounding the golden crown. The Father picked one up and then dropped it back into the bowl with a startled yelp.

"Sharp?" Simon asked

"No, cold. Very cold. Like dry ice." he replied. The moment that Simon picked up the crown, removing it from the bowl, the ice melted, returning to its liquid state.

"I don't think the crown wants to be exorsised." he remarked

"It is a crown. An object." the Father said, "It has no will, no mind, and therefore no emotions. However, there is no doubt something sinful resides within this crown." He stared at Simon, a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps the best way for me to rid the demons of the crown is to meet it face to face."

"But, but how?" Simon asked, before he realized what the answer was. He began backing away toward the door. "No please, don't make me wear this again."

"Of course not, Simon. After what you've experienced, I would never force you to wear the crown." the Father said calmly. "I'll put it on instead."

"No, you have no idea what power lies within this." Simon said

"All power has it's limits and weaknesses. When I wear the crown, I will find and exploit the weaknesses and exorsise is from the inside out." the Father said, holding his hands out for the crown.

Simon knew it was a flawed plan. He knew it was not going to work. He knew what was going to go wrong. But he still held the crown out for the Father to take, and he spoke not a single word. The Holy man lifted it up and gently placed it onto his own head. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Pray with me Simon. The Lord is my shepherd," he said, with Simon speaking with him in unison, "I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside still waters. He restoreth S-" The Father stopped, a head touching his forehead.

"Sir?" Simon asked

"Keep... G-going." the Father said, though his voice was strained, "He restoreth my s-soul. H-he leadeth me..."

"He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake." Simon said, "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." The Father grabbed Simons arm.

"Why do you try to be rid of us? This is your destiny, your fate, not this pathetic man we hold now." the Father said with a hissing voice, staring at Simon with white eyes.

"Th-thy rod and staff..." Simon started

"You missed a section." the Father said mockingly. He threw Simon away, making him fly into a wall.

"... I... I will fear no evil." Simon said, "For thou art with me."

"As I speak, this man's mind is being lost to the visions I have to show him. He is becoming like that dockworker who wasn't worthy of my power." the Father said

"Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me." Simon said

"You are the one destined to wear this crown and wield its power. Promise to do so and this nightmare standing before you will end."

"... Do you promise?" Simon asked

"So long as you keep us close for all eternity, then the contract is sealed." the Father said, kneeling down in front of Simon.

"I... I will never try to throw you away." he said

"Very good." the Father said, before taking Simons right hand and shaking it. Simon yelled, feeling like a shot of pure ice was driven into his wrist. The feeling crawled up his arm and pierced his very heart. He clenched his eyes shut.

"SURELY GOODNESS AND MERCY SHALL FOLOW ME ALL THE DAYS OF MY LIFE!" Simon yelled before he opened his eyes.

He was standing up and the Father was lying down on top of his desk. Picture frames were removed from the wall and thrown and scattered all across the room. Simon took one step forward to go to the Father, it his foot tapped against something. He looked down, and there was the crown, sitting in front of him.

"Father, Father!" Simon said, rushing over to him. "Please be okay."

"Simon?" he asked in a weakened voice.

"Sir, what happened?" Simon asked

"When... When I put the crown on, you... You held your head... You looked in pain, but then the visions... The horrible visions." the Father said

"But... But I spoke with you. Psalm 23." Simon said

"I spoke it alone, while you held your head over there." the Father said.

But, if he was right, then just what did Simon see?

Simon backed away from the desk and picked up the crown, bundling it up in the discarded coat nearby.

"Thank you for trying." he said before exiting the room


	10. Safe

To say that Simon was "paranoid" after what happened with the Father the other day, would only scratch the surface to Simon's strange obsession with the crown.

When he returned to his apartment the other day, it took him two whole hours to realize that the only thing of Betty's that was left behind was the portrait of him and her. The one that had the Sasquatch behind them.

After his sudden realization, he scoured the building, searching for anything else she might have left him. It slowly became more than finding anything that would remind him of her and their good times together, but it was looking for something that she would come back for. Something that she couldn't go long without, and make her return. Even if it was just to pick up her lost artifact.

Simon was looking for hope.

He searched and searched, but couldn't find anything else.

Simon's shoulders slumped and he walked back into the living room. The crown was placed on a coffee table, Gunther growling and keeping a close eye on it from the floor. Simon sat down on the couch across from it and took in a breath, removing his glasses.

He stared at the crown and lost track of time. An entire day had passed with him doing just that. He even fell asleep on the couch just staring at it, trying to dissect it with his mind, trying to see beyond the gold and find some sentience within to communicate with.

But all he saw was his own reflection staring right back at him. Tormenting him with the secrets of the crown, torturing him with the knowledge of what he did say to make Betty leave.

"I should have never found you. I should never have gone to Scandinavia." he said, "But I made a deal. I'm not going to get rid of you. But I am going to make sure nobody has to ever go what I'm going through ever again, because of you." He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

Could it be?

"Betty?" he asked, rushing to the door. He was greeted with the sight of two bulk men, a safe in between them.

"Yeah, you Simon... Patrikoff?" the first said

"It's Petrikov." Simon sighed, "I'm sorry, but I was hoping you. We're someone else... Wait, is that my safe?"

"Yes it is sir. Fire-proof, unbreakable, and even magic-proof." the first said

"How is it made to be magic proof?" Simon wondered

"Some runes are carved into it, holy water was used to harden it, I don't know. I just deliver the things." he said, holding out a clipboard for him to sign. Simon took it and signed his name, standing aside for the men to bring the safe into the living room.

"By the way, there was a special on this safe when you bought it. Chains come with it, no cost." the first man said, he opened the safe, showing a box of chains and a lock to go with them.

"That's perfect. Thank you very much, and have a good day." Simon said. The second man looked down at Gunther.

"Heh look at this." he said, picking up the hedgehog in a ball, "A little hedgehog. What's his name?Sonic? Shadow? Knuckles?"

"Actually, Knuckles is an echidna, but please put Gunther down." Simon said, hurrying to his one friends need. Gunther whimpered and looked at Simon pleadingly.

"Come on, put him down." the first man said. The second man shrugged.

"Yeah okay, sure." he said, putting Gunther's ball on the ground. With. Flick of his wrist, he made the ball spin and spin like a top.

"Gunther!" Simon said. He slid on the ground on his knees, stopping the ball's rotation. The second man laughed before the first punched his shoulder.

"That was not cool man." he said before leaving. The second man looked down on Simon. He looked like the kids he made fun of when he was a kid. Weak and nerdy. Even as an adult, he liked to torture their kind.

"You gonna cry now whimp?" he said

"Get. Out." Simon said

"Peh. And whose gonna make me?" he asked. Simon stood, his back to the man. He gently placed Gunther on the couch and took a calming breath.

Before either could blink, Simon spun around and punched the man in the face and kneed himon the stomach. He had no idea where this strength came from, but his moves were skilled, almost like a ninjas. Butat the moment, he didn't care. This man needed to pay for what he did. Nobody hurts Gunther and gets away with it!

NOBODY.

Tha brute of a man lay on the floor, beaten and bloodied. Simon stood over him and grabbed his shirt collar.

"I will say this one last time: _Get out_." he said. He let go of the collar and the man complied, scrambling to his feet and running outside, slamming the door behind him.

As if there was a flip of a switch. Simon blinked with hardly any idea of what he did.

He remembered seeing Gunther being tormented and stopped his ball from spinning, but then...

He looked at the crown.

In the distorted he reflection, he looked as though was a smirking devilishly.

His eyes travelled down to his hands. They had splashes of blood that he hoped wasn't his. He wasn't hurting at all, so none of it was his.

His hands started shaking.

Hepicked up the crown and placed it in the safe, locking it. Then with the chains, he made sure that if the crown did have any sentience, it wouldn't break free. And if anybody brokeit to his apartment, they wouldn't free the crown.

After the deed was done, Simon ran into the shower, not bothering to take off his clothes, trying to cleanse himself from whatever darkness was taking hold of his mind.


	11. Nightmare

He did try sleeping.

After finally locking the crown away, Simon tried to sleep. It was successful for the most part.

The initial "falling asleep" part was difficult.

He tossed and turned, his thoughts drifting from one subject to another. From possibly rearranging his antique collection, to how he got some of them. From his memories of collecting antiques, to the crown and the story he heard when he claimed it. From the cursed metal to Betty and trying to decipher his memories, to see what he had said to her.

Simon groaned and climbed out of his bed. His cold, and lonely bed.

"No, I need sleep." he said to himself.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. After a minute in the microwave, he drank it, put the cup in the sink, then returned to his bed.

"Don't think of anything. Just relax." he said to himself. His tense body finally allowed itself a chance to relax. He finally drifted off into sleep. Off into dreams.

He found himself lying in a field. Grasslands as far as the eye could see. He also noticed a little sprouting just poking up out of the ground. He knew the kind of plant it was from Betty. It would be a tree. Big enough to hold a house inside of the trunk. A sight to behold in a few years time.

"Simon..." somebody whispered. He spun around, but couldn't spot where the song like voice came from.

"Simon..." the voice repeated. He knew where it was coming from. He ran in the direction, climbing up a hill.

There she was. Waiting at the top of the hill.

Betty, looking beautiful as always. Maybe even more now.

She turned to face him, a smile on her face as the wind pushed at her hair, making it flow in the breeze like an unfurled flag.

"Simon." she said

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She began to look worried.

"Simon?" she asked. There was an explosion far in the distance.

The clear blue sky suddenbackwash painted a horrid red and white shade.

The ground shook and Betty shrieked.

Simon wanted to say something, to comfohErer, to tell her everything will be alright.

The hill was split in two. A large crack driven between the lovers. They looked in the direction of the explosion and saw a large mushroom cloud, rising high into the sky.

"Simon say something! I'm scared!" Betty screamed. A large cloud was racing toward them.

_Betty! Jump!_ He mouthed, reaching out for her.

"I'm going to jump. Catch me!" Betty yelled, jumping across the ravine-like crack. They were so close now. There fingertips just grazing.

The cloud hit them.

Simon felt like he was going to vomit.

When the cloud hit them, Betty's flesh began to melt, her form became disfigured, her cries desperate and painful to the ear. He backed away in fear.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was when she burst into flames. He watched her dance in them in her attempt to smother them. He witnessed her bones become visibly charred by the fires that consumed her, until the woman he loved was nothing but ash.

And only he remained. Unscathed, but not unscarred.

A second cloud hit, one that brought ice instead of fire.

The sky turned gray as a snow storm pummeled the ground.

"You can not escape what is your destiny." a voice said. Simon turned around and saw a figure who's back was to him. He tried to speak, but still found had no voice.

"This world is doomed to burn. Nothing human will remain. Nothing, except you. But not entirely you." The figure said, "The only way for you to survive is to accept the crown and the powers it holds. It is the only way." the figure spun around and grabbed Simon's wrists.

The figure had pale blue skin and white eyes, but it still looked exactly like him.

"It is the only way." the other Simon said. He pushed Simon back, who was on the edge of a ravine. He flailed his arms to keep his balance.

"Wear the crown." The other Simon said, before giving Simon a final push to fall with silent screams into the ravine. The other Simon's words echoed within the icy walls before Simon fell into icy cold water. He tried swimming to the surface, but found himself getting pushed deeper into the inky black waters below.


	12. Fall

A cocoon of blankets rolled around on the bed. Mumbles came from it as it twisted around and around. Suddenly, it fell to the ground.

"Ah!" came a sound from within. Simon dug his arms out to pull the blanket off of him. He touchesoothe spot on his head where he landed.

"Oh, what a nightmare." he said. His fingers moved down his face where dried tears stuck to his face. Gunther's whimper made him look at the small hedgehog. He looked afraid for some reason.

"Gunther?" he asked, reaching for the ball. Gunther yelped then ran away.

"Gunther!" Simon called out. He pulled his legs out of the blankets and tried to stand up.

His legs felt like jelly. His head began to reel. He leaned on the dresser, lookingfrown at the Knicks knacks on it.

Those dusty old things. Those withered memories of better times. Times that could never be repeated now that Betty was gone.

He picked up a small porcelain mermaid and legit drop and shatter on the floor. A crystal award was thrown against the wall. A gold box followed the award, along with a Swarovski bear and bear cubs, a penguin statuette he painted, and a heart that said "Betty and Simon- True Love Forever". A small picture frame was going to joined it's ruined neighbors, before he looked at the picture.

It was Simon, holding a penguin, with Betty's arm wrapped around his neck. The both of them wore heavy coats with their hoods up as snow lightly fell around them.

Simon took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Oh Betty." he whispered. He stared at the picture.

He squinted, seeing something wrong with the reflection. His eyes... They were black. But in the reflection of the picture they looked like...

He put the picture down and went to the bathroom to look at his reflection. He let out a startled scream and jumped back away from the mirror. After the initial shock, he leaned forward and touched his face, making sure his mirror self did the same.

As impossible as it seemed, his eyes had changed colors. They were a pale blue. In certain lights, he bet that they would appear as white as snow.

"No... This... It's impossible. A scientific impossibility." he said. He glanced down at Gunther. He picked up the ball before he could run away and held him up at eye level.

"What is happening to me?" he asked the hedgehog, wishing the creature could give him an answer, knowing he was asking for too much.

He put the hedgehog down and rushed to the nearest phone, dialing the number for his optometrist.

"We are sorry. All offices are closed on Sunday. Please hang up and try again." came a recorded voice.

"Sunday?" Simon asked, before realizing what time and day it was. "Sunday!" He rushed into his room to get dressed and didn't even bother with eating breakfast. He ran down the stairs into his car and pushed the speed limit to make it to church on time. It was a madhouse on the roads.

People filled the streets. Some were trying to get in and around, some were trying to escape. At long last, Simon finally arrived at the church. A mob of people were gathered outside, looking up at the church. He could just barely spot a figure hanging from the highest steeple. He parked his car and pushed through the crowds to make it to the front.

"Who is that?" he asked

"The father." somebody replied

"What?!" Simon asked

"Ladies and gentlemen! The world we know is about to end!" he shouted, "Have you read the newspapers? Have you heard what is wrong with this world? A war is beginning! We are defenseless! The mushrooms are coming! Are we to sit around and do nothing? According to the people who are running our lives, that is all we can do! I ask you to pray every Sunday, everyday. But nothing works! Chaos will bring the world to ruins! And God? _**GOD IS DEAD!**_"

The crowd gasped at his words.

He suddenly began laughing like a maniac.

"Over the mountain, the ominous cloud, coming to cover the land in a shroud. Hide in a bushel, a basement, a cave, but when the cloud comes, no one is saved." He shouted

"The crown." Simon whispered, "It did this!"

"I have seen this world crumble. I have seen the darkness that lives in every hole and crevice! There is nothing in this world! No hope to hold, no light to cling to, NOTHING. And I refuse to see it all ANYMORE." the Father shouted. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his arms out.

The crowd shrieked as they watched him fall, running back to avoid him crashing on top of them.

"No Father!" Simon yelled, trying to run forward. The people crowded and pushed. He heard a sickening crunching sound. Simon saw the father's body. Blood pooled around him. He fell to his knees, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"No... The crown... It did this." he whispered to himself, sirens coming closer and closer.


	13. Tape

The world was crazy.

For the rest of the day, Simon felt like he was walking through life, his mind and feelings numb from his experience earlier.

He returned home and made himself something to eat. Gunther watched from the floor.

He went to the bathroom. He looked at his eyes in the mirror. They looked horrible. Like they were as cold as ice. He pushed his blue tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He made himself a cup of tea and sat in front of the safe. In a way,he begged for the crown to burst forth and reveal what secrets it may hold. He didn't want anybody to suffer because of it.

Every news station reported what happened to the father. Even more discussed his Outside some laughed mockingly at him, repeating the rhyme he made.

How dare they laugh at him, the mans mind was poisoned by the crown.

But if it wasn't for him, the father would still be alive.

It was his fault.

Simon sat on his bed and cried into his hands, blaming himself for everything that had happened. If it wasn't for him, the crown wouldn't have hurt anybody in any way.

He made himself dinner and sat on the ground. He made a bowl of food for Gunther to eat from and placed it next to him, just so he could have somebody eat with him. To remind him he was not alone.

He returned to the bathroom.

That face. Those eyes.

"This is your fault." He growled. He let his fist fly into the mirror.

The reflection cracked and shattered. His hand was filled with cuts, blood dripping on the floor.

He sat on the couch holding his hand. He dipped it in cold water. It felt good. After a few minutes, he pulled his hand out.

It was like nothing happened to it.

"Oh Gunther, whatever this crown did to me, I'm not sure I can take it." He said. He picked up the hedgehog. "Maybe..." He tapped a finger on his ball. "I'm not going to be around forever. And whoever finds that crown after me, they need to be warned. They need to know never to wear it. But how?"

He slept on the couch as the idea for how to warn others of the crown came into his mind.

As soon as day broke, he put it into action.

It took some digging through his things, but eventually, he found his old video camera. He needed a tape though.

he made sure the glasses hid his eye color before wandering through the deserted streets. He passed by an alley that led to a playground. He heard children chanting the father's words. He walked closer to watch them.

"Over the mountain, the ominous cloud, coming to cover the land in a shroud. Hide in a bushel, a basement, a cave, but when the cloud comes, no one is saved. Cloud hunt!" They cheered. His words of warning became a silly game of hide and seek.

Something flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head, letting the image pass.

He went back down the alley to the store where blank tapes were waiting for him. He brought it to a man at the register. He wasn't really paying attention to him though. Instead, the man was screwing something together, making a rectangular box that had video game buttons on the front, just below the screen.

"I'm ready to pay." Simon said

"Huh? Oh. You can take it. The worlds ending anyway." The man said, glancing up at him briefly. Simon tilted his head at the creation.

"What are you making?" He asked

"Combination TV, game station, tape player, charger, music maker, stove, and camera." The man said

"Creative." Simon said, nodding his head up and down before finally leaving the man. He returned home with his newly found blank tapes. He bought many just in case he needed more to tell his story.

He situated the camera on the a table. Gunther was removed from his ball. Simon told him throw to move the camera to help follow him if he didn't stand in one place.

"I'm ready." He said, turning the camera on and backing away. As soon as the red light started blinking, he started speaking.

"Hello. My name is Simon Petrikov. I am recording this tape so that people will know my story." He said, he wandered over to his safe. "I was studying to be an antiquarian of ancient artifacts." He took the bible from his coat and put it on top of the safe. "Now, I never believed in the supernatural stuff myself. Just had a fascination with superstitions. But everything changed when I came into contact with _this _item." He unlocked the safe and pulled the crown out. He walked over to the picture of him and Betty.

"After purchasing this crown from an old dock worker in northern Scandinavia, I brought it home and excitedly showed my fiancée Betty," he put the crown on his head, "and jokingly put it on my head just for a laugh or something. And that's when it started. The _visions_." He walked closer to the camera, whispering at it as he relieved the most horrible day in his life, "I fought with them. Shouted at them until I realized it wasn't real—it was the _crown_!" His voice had risen and his fear increased. The crown was quickly pulled off his head. He didn't want to admit it, but while he was wearing the crown for that brief moment in time, he saw things made scared him.

"I quickly took it off. And saw my fiancée in front of me. Looking at me with such _contempt_." He walked back to the picture. "What had I said? What had I done when I wore this crown? All I know is I never saw Betty again... And from that the visions had told me, I most likely never will. But to understand this crown better, I feel the need to wear it for a few short periods every day. It gave me warnings, but... I want to know more." He sat down. "I am recording myself to keep a record of the effects of the crown. Whoever may be watching this, let my example be a warning. Whatever you do, do not put on this crown." He stood up and turned the camera off, ending the video for the day. Gunther looked up at him.

"What I said... About wearing the crown for short periods... I mean it. I realize now that I need to understand it and what it wants." Simon said, "But if I lose myself... I'm sorry."


	14. Remember

As days went on, his observations of his "Crown time" became short experiments. He filmed himself when he wore it. And also, if he wandered off-screen, he kept a recording device in his coat pocket. It was on constantly, in case he had an episode without the crown on.

Every night, he would also keep a log of what was happening when he wasn't wearing the crown. He would write down whether or not he had an "episode", if anything was changing, everything.

He had to know of everything that was happening to him.

He began feeling stressed and looked for some form of entertainment beyond the TV.

He did love music.

He went down to the store and picked up a keyboard. He began singing and writing music. It was fun and helped him relax. But he felt he needed something else to let out his anger on. With his car, he picked up a drum set.

He had no idea how to use any of it though.

A quick search on his computer resulted in video recordings of lessons for how to play the drums. Or "skins and tubs" as some people called them.

That certainly helped.

A week passed. The phone rang.

"Betty? My princess?" He asked, picking it up. There was nobody on the other line. It was just a recording saying that his phone bill was due. He hung it up without a second thought. About an hour after that call, he remembered that he forgot to pay the phone bill.

When did get forget that again?

"I need more than just video footage and my journal." Simon muttered, coming home one day with a scrapbook. For several days, he filled the pages of it with his past. Newspaper clippings, pictures taken, notes written, everything had to go into the book.

He also made sure to take a picture of him as he currently was, for the record.

He opened a notebook and began writing at night.

"Day thirty, one month wearing the crown," he said as he wrote. He paused. A vision forced its way into his mind. He saw planes flying, colliding, and dropping bombs that made mushroom clouds. When the vision ended, he gasped for breath. Brief shadows of spirits floated in front of his eyes. He shook his head.

"Visions are getting stronger." He said, "But they all have the same ending. Mushroom clouds everywhere. And I am writing this when I am not wearing the crown. I had an episode Monday. I got into a fight with somebody. My face still feels sore." He paused and reached over for a thermometer. "In one vision, I noticed a date. It will be coming next month, but I didn't know what day. My hair is beginning to change color as well, turning a lighter shade of brown. The world feels warmer, slightly. My temperature..." He put the thermometer in his mouth and waited. When he heard it beep, he looked at the result.

"What?" He asked. He tried it again, but got the same result. He sighed and wrote it down.

"My temperature has begun to decrease. It is now 32.3 degrees Celsius. Gunther is still alive and well." Simon wrote.

"_Wear me..._" Came a low whisper. Simon looked at the crown sitting on the coffee table. Gunther hid beneath it.

"_Wear me Simon... You need me..._" The crown whispered

"I must go now. The crown has something to say." He ended his journal and put the crown on.

It kept saying that the power of the ice and frost will save him, but Simon didn't know what it meant, really. Did it have something to do with his temperature dropping?

The crown was changing him physically, yes, but how deep did it go?

A couple times after wearing the crown, he felt a kind of... A kind of power, within him. It was like he felt a frosty wind within him bursting to get out. But he would play on his keyboard or drums and push the feeling away.

Gunther rolled his ball against Simons's leg to get his attention. This night, it was one of the few times he succeeded, without being scolded for it.

"What is it boy?" He asked. Gunther led him to his food. It was running low.

"I'll get you more food tomorrow." He sighed. "Right now, I need to talk to the crown."

Gunther was more worried for his master and friend now than he ever was. He repeated himself from yesterday after he showed him his food.

"Maybe I should write that down to remind myself." Simon said. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and wrote the message down and put it on the kitchen counter.

There, he found two more messages.

"Get Gunther food" was written on both of them. Simon stared at them in shock.

"I... I don't remember writing these." He said. He ran to his journal and recorded this new discovery.

"My memory is failing. I need this journal and my scrapbook now more than ever." He wrote, "I need it in case I forget everything. And I have a hunch, eventually I will."


	15. Forgetful

_THUNKA THUNKA THUNKA THUNKA!_

Simon moaned. He rolled over in his bed, and soon learned he was actually sleeping on the couch.

He moaned once more. Gunther rolled into him in his ball. Trying to get him to wake up. It was urgent, so he kept doing it over and over.

"Gunther, Gunther, Gunther," Simon said with each bump of the ball against his face.

_THUNKA THUNKA THUNKA THUNKA!_

He groaned and pushed himself up.

"Who dares to AWAKEN ME FROM MY GOOD SLUMBER!" Simon yelled. He gasped and calmed himself down. "Shush, shush, nothing to worry about. Everything's fine. Everything's fine." He stood up and rubbed his head. The sun was barely up in the sky. Simon went to the window to search for the source of the strange "THUNKA THUNKA" sounds.

He gasped at the sight. Rolling on the streets were tanks. He closed the window and shut the curtain. He sat on the couch and turned the television on, turning the volume up to drown out the sounds below.

It was his and Betty's favorite sitcom, the one they watched the night before he put on the crown.

Cheers, where everybody knows your name.

Some nights they would come up with their own characters and stories for it. They planned to send their ideas in to make them real, but that never happened.

He let out a sigh of contentment, closing his eyes and listening to the happy theme song. It was a tune he would never forget. He smiled and looked at the ground, seeing Gunther staring up at him in his little ball.

"Here sweetie." He said, opening the ball and lifting the hedgehog up onto the couch. He rubbed at his little quills and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Hey Norm!" -_BZZT!_-

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news!" Came the frantic voice that cut off his favorite show.

"What? No." Simon said, scrambling for the remote. An image of the tanks came on the television.

"Our military has taken to the streets, readying itself for war." The announcer said

"No." Simon said loudly, changing the channel. The next station had another view of the tanks. Every channel he switched two discussed the tanks, or showcased what other military efforts are being regimented across the country, and even around the world.

"No _no NO** NO!**_" Simon yelled. He jumped up and ran to the TV, and slammed his fists into the screen. He pulled it forward and dropped it to the ground.

"**Mother mother mother mother mother!**" Simon yelled, stomping on the ground. When his rant was finally over, he panted and looked down at Gunther. The little hedgehog curled into himself for protection.

"I... Um." Simon said. He knelt down in front of the couch and gently rubbed his quills, pushing them back down.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Gunther. You know I hate raising my voice to you, and I despise swearing. I... I need to go eat... Something." Simon stood up and rubbed his forehead.

He entered the kitchen and looked at the giant mound of sticky notes. Every single one repeated the phrase "Get Gunther food". He lifted them all up. He didn't remember writing all of them. But he did notice dates were written on the top ones.

"I need to get Gunther food! But the tanks." Simon said, leaning on the table. He heard and squeak and saw Gunther below him. He picked him up and pet him.

"I'll get you your food, Gunther." He said. The hedgehog was returned to the ground. Every single sticky note was shoved into every single pocket in his coat and pants. He even stuck a few into his sleeves for good measure. Before leaving his apartment, he glanced into the mirror and gasped.

His skin. It had a blue tinge. He poked at it, making sure the reflection did the same thing.

"I... I need... Hat!" He said suddenly. He ran to his room and dug through his closet. He blew the dust off of a a gray fedora. He put it on in front of the mirror.

"Hm... Better." He opened the door, "Bye Gunther!"

Exiting the complex, he kept his head down, trying to ignore the reporters, trying to not draw attention to himself.

Cars on the streets honked and shouted in a vain attempt to speed up traffic. Everybody wanted out of this place. With the tanks rolling, he understood why.

War was coming.

But he didn't want to think about it now. How could he when a war was occurring within him now?

Walking along the sidewalk, he began to wonder where he was going. He felt something in his sleeve and pulled out a sticky note saying that he needed to get Gunther food.

Gunther, his pet hedgehog, one of Betty's former experiments.

Well, he remembered people and animals at least. Perhaps if he focused more, he'd remember things like this more often. As he approached the pet store, he pondered what else had he forgotten?

He pushed the door open as he talked to himself.

"Let's see, mother and father, Diane and Alexander Petrikov. Father passed away last year, mother is living in Florida." He back pedaled to go down the pet food aisle, "Laurence Princeton is Betty's ex boyfriend and best friend, who cross-dresses and loves the color purple." He skimmed over the foods, but couldn't find any for a hedgehog, "Right, gotta go down another aisle." He continued down the rest of the aisle and turned to head of rat small animals aisle, "I met Betty at a science symposium barbecue, and we hit it off. And Fionna and her pet cat cake were her favorite characters on Cheers. What? No, wait." He stopped, thinking back to what he just said, "No, no. Fionna and her cat were the characters she came up with for Cheers."

Simon sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knelt down in front of the hedgehog food, hefted it over his shoulder, and carried it to the cashier. He set I'd down and reached into his pocket, pulling out more sticky notes and his wallet.

"Gunther... Let's see, I think I have exact change." He said, looking up.

It was only then he realized, the pet store was abandoned. The closed sign hung on the door, there was only one light working overhead, fish swam in green tanks, or at least the live ones did.

"What?" He shook his head, "What?!"

Was all of this, the forgetfulness and lack of focus, the crown's doing?

"Bread balls. Why is it making me lose my mind?" Simon asked, "What purpose does that serve?"

He groaned and clutched his head, feeling another vision coming over him. He knelt down slowly, breathing heavily. He fell to his side and convulsed on the ground as he saw images of the war, of the mushrooms.

"S-stop it. _Stop it!_ I don't care what I promised just **_stop it!_**" Simon yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

Why him?

He stood up and picked up the hedgehog food and exited the building. He pushed the vision out of his mind. It fought back though, trying to force him to see it. But Simon was stronger. At least, he believed he was. Whether or not belief counted in fighting a vision, it worked. The vision passed, and he was able to walk home without a worry.

He kept his head down when the tanks passed, thunking on and away, reporters following frantically waving their microphones and cameras. Looking down, he was able to stop before he bumped into a little kid.

"Why is your face blue?" He asked

"Um..." Simon started, thrown off guard by the question, unable to answer it, he circled around the child and turned around to walk away, back into his complex, and back into his apartment.

"Gunther, I finally arrived with food!" He said. He smiled. "I'm back with food! I'm finally successful at something!" He cheered as he entered the kitchen and poured the food into Gunther's bowl.

"Yes! I rule!" He said, "Everything can only get better from here on out!"

"_SIMOOON_!" Came the angered whispery voice of the crown. Simon gasped and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.


	16. Crown

He opened his eyes.

Why did everything look... Blue? It was... A little depressing, with all of this blue around.

Simon pushed himself up. He walked to the blue wall and gasped when he saw his reflection. Gingerly, carefully, he reached a hand out to touch the wall.

"Glass? No... Not at this color, so perfect. Ice?" Simon whispered, pulling his hand back. He looked down at it and rubbed his fingers together. "A cave of ice... But I'm not cold."

"Of course you aren't Simon." Came a kind, seductive purr of a voice. Simon spun around, trying to find the source.

In his spinning, he paused when he saw a wall full of different calendars, different dates circled, some crossed out, notes written over them. There was something vaguely familiar about them all. He noticed three had the date he saw in some visions. it was the date the mushrooms rose.

A soft giggle pulled him from his thoughts. Then was when he saw her, standing by a triangular window.

Beautiful golden curves, covered by a long golden dress, with a lovely go,den face framed and shining golden hair, it was hard to see where the hair ended and where the body began. She turned around, opening her ruby red eyes. They matched the stone in the center of her forehead.

"Come closer, Mr. Petrikov." She said, waving a hand toward herself. His feet moved automatically, while his mind was frantic to stop. Puzzle pieces fell into place, that voice, the gold, the ruby.

"Y-you're the crown." He said, coming closer. She smiled and leaned closer to him. Her touch was freezing, and yet so inviting as it caressed his cheek and trailed down to his neck where it stopped, one finger resting over his throat.

"This can be done much faster if you listen, but not be heard." She said, pulling her hand away. Oh, how he wanted that hand back.

Ugh, what was he thinking?!

"..." He mouthed the words he wanted to yell, give her a piece of his mind and let her know how much he had gone through because of her... But nothing came out.

"Listen to what I have to say Simon." She said, leaning on the windowsill. "Many have worn me, tried to contain me, use me for their own purposes, but frankly, I am tired of the needs of man. I am an artifact of great power and knowledge. I can turn your brain into _the stuff_, with a smile on your face. I can make you rip your heart out, happily, laughing, enjoying it."

Simon put a hand over his own heart. This woman, this demon, it was not one to be trifled with. She turned to look out the window.

"Come here Simon." She said, making him move next to her. Outside were spires of sharp icy mountains. A golden sunrise shone through the ice, casting rainbows on the snow below. It did look nice, like a picture print from Courier and Ives. He mouthed something.

"This will be your kingdom, if you listen to me. I can make you the most powerful wizard king in the new world, if you let me." She said. He mouthed something and shook his head.

"Simon, oh Simon." She sighed, placing her hand on his cheek. She smiled when he silently gasped at the touch. "You don't understand that I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. You began to change once I tasted your blood." He pulled away from her hand. His cheek was bleeding. She held her bloody fingers next to her lips and let her tongue lick off the droplets.

"Deliciously pure. I have tasted the blood of kings, of lords, and of course, peasants." She dropped her hand. "But yours is perfect. And your mind, so much knowledge." She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. Simon began blushing when he felt her chest against his own.

"I can make you immortal, Simon. You can become the most powerful being in the new world and command the powers of ice and snow. You will be saved by my frost when the mushrooms rise. But you need to listen to me." She whispered, her lips brushing against his ear.

Simon closed his eyes. As hard as he tried to escape from this situation, he was brought back by the image of himself tasting those golden lips and seeing for himself where the golden hair began on her head.

"You," he was surprised when he heard his own voice. She giggled that lovely laugh of hers again.

"Well? I'm waiting. Will you obey me, or not?" She asked

"The dates. On the calendars." He said. He slowly lifted her arms up and pulled her out of his hair.

"And what about those dates?" She asked, an edge to her voice. He ran to the wall and took a closer look at the notes and circled days.

"What do some of these even mean?" He asked, "Why are five days written to be the beginning of the mushroom war? And what is this? '12 years after meeting the child will she defeat the vampire queen.' Who is this child?"

"Somebody who has yet to even be conceived." The crown said. Simon gasped. His feet were being frozen to the floor, crystals of ice growing up to his knees.

"You should stop asking dangerous questions. I am getting annoyed." She said

"I... I'm sorry. Please stop." Simon said. The ice stopped climbing, but he continued to try to pull himself free.

"Hm. Simon, what do you think of the icy kingdom you will have in the new world?" She asked

"I think... Although it has natural beauty, it still is a cold, lonely place." He answered, ceasing in his struggling.

"There will be ice golems, and polar bears, ice-clops', and of course penguins. I looked into your memories, Simon... I saw Gunther one." She said. Simon looked away. "Your darling fiancé's first experiment. He was an adorable penguin. It's a shame he didn't survive. The world will be well rid of her."

"What?" Simon asked, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Clear your mind of the past-" the crown started, reaching out to stroke Simons's cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Don't you ever say that about Betty." He growled. He felt his face heat up as his anger grew. The ice that held him to the ground started melting.

"She is the **greatest** scientific mind in the world. A princess above all!" Simon yelled. He took a step forward. "And if you think you are better than her, if you think I'm better off without her, then I have to tell you, Betty was the reason I went to Scandinavia to find you! _She's_ the one who heard about it and got me the information to find you. If it wasn't for _her_, you would probably be thrown into the lake you were fished out of. And now that I think about it, I think that's what I'll do. You killed the Father. Our deal is off."

She looked scared of him, genuinely scared. And at this point, Simon didn't care. After all this relic had done, after all she had taken and pushed away from him, she deserved it, and he didn't care. Her head dropped, golden hair hiding her face.

"Would you like to know how it felt?" She asked. Simon opened his mouth, then noticed bubbles come out. The ice room changed. They were both in the bottom of a lake. It was dark, and cold. Frighteningly empty and vast. Light above them was rare.

"If you drop me in the bottom of a lake, you _will_ feel it. Water will fill your lungs. If I die, _you_ die with me." She said, holding Simon to the lake's bottom. He struggled and tried to smile to the top. He couldn't breathe. He felt like a clamp was squeezed around his body. And the vice-like grip the crown had did not help.

"Now, what do you think, Simon?" She asked. Simon looked down at her. Even though he was drowning, even though the only one to stop this held him, he shook his head. Her grip tightened, threatening to break his wrist.

"**Have you not heard a word I said?!**" She yelled. The water crashed away from them. Simon gasped for breath. They were somewhere else.

He knew this place.

Buildings crashed around, debris scattered everywhere on the remaining roads and sidewalks. Weapons, cars, bikes, and almost everything else was all lying abandoned on the ground. Smoke rose from most of the wreckages. There was a boom in the distance, a mushroom rose from the source.

"Do you see this destruction and death? **No** human will be able to survive this. Not unchanged, at least. The only way you will survive is with my assistance. Like I said, I will save you with my frost." She said

"What if... What if I don't want to be saved?" Simon asked

"I think the better question to ask is _'what if I continue to resist?'_" She spoke in a perfect recreation of his own voice. It was unsettling. She smiled at him. She placed a hand on his chest, still holding tightly to his hand.

"Continue to resist, and the fragments of humanity you will have left when I'm done with you will be turned to dust. Nothing of you will survive the change. You _will_ become the Ice King, Simon. I am **not** giving you a choice." She said

"Uh, I..." He started

"Obey me, and you will survive the mushroom wars. Let me teach you the powers of ice and snow, and you will be the most powerful wizard in the world. Accept me into your heart, and I can assure you... You will find the princess you desire." She said

"But Be-" the crown pressed her lips against his own. She tasted cold, like mint ice cream, but sour, as if cinnamon was tossed in too. But he couldn't resist the feeling. Oh, to finally kiss this majestic beautiful being.

Something rolled into the side of his face.


End file.
